


Drinking Partner.

by TallGayDanny



Series: A Shot For Everyday Of The Week. [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3699581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallGayDanny/pseuds/TallGayDanny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cute. That was all I, Laura Hollis, was to Danny Lawrence. But maybe with a shot, a few hits on the head on the bar counter and some imagination maybe this wasn't the worst. After all I did have a pretty sexy drinking partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drinking Partner.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy...  
> Maybe some slight action on Carmilla's end but nothing you can't handle.  
> :)

Ok, I admit it. I was stupid.  
I was so goddamn stupid.

To think the head of my sector at work actually would have liked me.  
I looked at the shot glass in front of me with a feeling of determination.  
I grabbed the small glass and downed it’s contents with one gulp, the only trace of it was the burn in my throat and the faint taste of alcohol on my tongue.

“Whoa there, cupcake.”

I let out a very unladylike grunt and my head turned to the source of the voice, “What do you want?"  
Raising a slender finger she swept a runaway strand of black hair behind her ear, “A drinking partner. And it looks like you might need one too.”

“I need no such thing!” 

She gave me an exasperated look, that told me she didn’t believe me one bit.  
I laid my head on the bar counter and sighed, “Fine. Why are you here?”

“Men are pigs.” 

I nodded.

“What about you cutie?”

I groaned, “Woman are manipulative.”

She nodded understandingly, though I highly doubt she got what I meant.   
She didn't look, well, she didn't look… Not straight.  
The door to the casino opened and lo and behold in walked my, ex-girlfr-, I mean my head of department.  
Danny Lawrence.

I sighed and my drinking partner must have heard cause she discreetly pointed at Danny.  
“That her?”

I nodded solemnly, “That’s the woman played with my heart.”  
She didn't looked surprised when I told her this, she just nodded sadly.

She got up then.  
There it was, she was ashamed of sitting with a lesbian.  
She walked towards Danny. Salt in a wound, much?

I averted my attention back to the wood of the bar counter, it was pretty exquisite looking wood.  
I heard a sharp sound and the noise of the casino stopped. Probably another pair of drunken idiots deciding to prove who was more manly.  
My drinking partner, well past drinking partner was right, men are dogs.

“…and don’t you ever touch my girlfriend again, you sneaky little whore!”  
It was my drinking partners voice.  
…..Or maybe not a drunk fight.  
I looked up for the first time since the silence to see her stomping towards me angrily before she grabbed my hand.  
“Come on sundance, we don’t-… you don’t need this.”

With a tug I was on my feet and offered little resistance as I was dragged away.  
As soon as we were out of the casino, I started to fight back, “Hey! Let go of me!”  
“Not now Laura, we’re gonna have some fun.”

Wait, how did she know my name? I asked as such and she said it was none of my concern.  
“What do you mean it’s none of my concern? That’s my name!”  
She rolled her eyes, stopping abruptly it was all I could do not to crash into her back.  
We were right in the archery range of the resort, quite a way from the casino. Or anything in fact, I guess this was how people avoided stray arrows.

She held out her hand and I hesitantly took it.  
To my surprise she shook my hand.  
“Hello, I’m Carmilla Karnstein. And you?”  
“I’m Laura Hollis. Nice to meet you Carmilla.”

She smiled, but there wasn't anything necessarily nice about it. It was almost animal.  
“Now that we have the introductions out of the way….”  
She pushed me against an archery target and roughly tilted my head up before catching me in a kiss.  
To put it lightly, she literally took my breath away.

We were both hurting.  
We both knew this wouldn't amount to anything but still we decided to be stupid just one more time.  
I wrapped my hands around her neck and she did the same around my wait, desperately pulling each other closer, almost trying to mold us together, so neither could escape.  
I couldn't breathe, my god, I couldn't breathe, but I loved it anyway.

We didn't take notice of anyone and whilst taking quick breaks for air, Carmilla muttered something about her room and moving quickly.  
With almost in-human strength she picked me up in one go, without even breaking our kiss, she didn't even look like she was struggling.  
Then she started walking.   
That was when I broke the kiss.  
“I..I can.. walk.” I took gasps for air and tried to untangle my legs from around her waist.  
Carmilla was having none of it, “You’re not going anywhere.”  
She secured her hands around my wait tightly and before I could protest she collided her lips with mine and, just like the first time, I lost my breath.  
Using this to her advantage she pried my lips open and I vaguely aware of her walking again.  
But this time I couldn't care less.

I used both my hands to hold her face still while we both decided to be daring and open with what was inevitably going to happen tonight.  
I could barely hear the people around us staring openly at us and letting out exclamations of horror or a low whistle and a ‘Dude, get a load of them.’  
But what did reach my ears was a, “Laura?”  
Crap, Danny.

I tried pulling back but I wasn't allowed more than an inch of space between Carmilla and I, she was still staring at me like I was next on the menu. Turning my head to Danny, I smiled unafraid and not ashamed in the least, “We were never serious right? So what’s wrong?”  
When Danny didn't reply, Carmilla interrupted, “Well, piss off then.”

“Laura, you know what’s going to happen right?”  
Of course I knew.  
“She’s going to leave you.”  
Well I wasn't expecting that.

That was when Carmilla used her forefinger to turn my head back to her.   
I’m pretty sure my expression was a mix of anger, sadness and knowing. I knew it was going to happen but I let it happen anyway.  
“I would never leave you Cupcake.”  
It was going to happen again. My god I didn't want to stop it though.   
I needed to feel almost fine again.  
I nodded and she smiled.

Turning to Danny she flipped her the bird, and I laughed at Danny’s revolted expression and before Carmilla rerouted my attention back to her with a kiss.  
We successfully made it to the resort hotel before we were stopped at the front desk for ‘Erotic Behavior.’  
Running to the elevator giggling like teenage girls we made it and pushing the button for Carmilla’s floor we sighed and leaned back.  
I felt her eyes on me so I turned. 

Smiling I asked, “See something you like?”  
She shook her head. I insulted but she held up a finger to shush me.  
“I see something I need. I see something I want.”  
I blushed and the elevator dinged, before the doors opening.

Grabbing my hand Carmilla pushed past the people waiting to get on the elevator and we ran the entire distance to her room.  
When we reached her room, I did something very ‘un-Laura’ like and pushed her against the wall right beside her door.  
I could feel her grinning against my lips, “Excited aren't we?”  
I decided to shut her up and deepened the kiss. We were so close I could feel her heart skip a beat.  
I smirked.

“Excited I see,” I said, using her words against her.  
“Shut up and kiss me.”

She successfully found her room keys and one swipe we were in.  
Locking the door behind her, Carmilla turned to me and looked at me like I was prey.  
“You’re mine tonight.”

I couldn't agree more.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it was enjoyed. Sadly this isn't a happily ever after.  
> I am so, so, sorry.


End file.
